Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3
Inaccurate? Is it just me or is this article full of lies? I own the game and quite a few features are exaggerated or completely made up. Not to mention it still claims it isnt out yet, like most other articles on the wiki.205.209.70.128 11:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Formatting problems The references on this article are kind of a mess with all the superscript mixed in with the citations. I don't know enough about the game to match the references to their citations, but if someone does, I'd be happy to assist in formatting them properly. -- 23:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Cell games (night) Has anyone else seen the picture from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 where Bardock's about to transform at the Cell games at night? Why wasn't the stage actually added to the game? probably cuase they weren't there at night--Darknesslover5000 02:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :They weren't there at noon either, so i asume it was removed from the beta to the final versionBH Ouji (talk) 17:35, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Character Chart The chart says that there is a character titled "Vegeta (GT)" with SS, SS4, and SS4 Gogeta transformations when it is really a character called "SS4 Vegeta" with SS4 Gogeta as its only transformation, and it and Future Gohan's spots should be swapped. I suck at editing charts, so can someone fix this? GuyNamedSean 08:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) 162 The page says that there are over 162 characters. What a strange way to say 163, 164, or however many characters there are. If the number isn't going to be exact, than over 160, or over 150 should suffice. 09:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The exact number is 161 (Nubescout 04:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC)). Dialogue? Should a separate page be made for the unique dialogues instead of putting them all in the trivia? Maslego 23:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It should not be on the page, and it does not need it's own page. Our articles are brief summaries of their subject, and a brief summary does not require a list of all dialogue in the game. 01:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Gallery The image gallery runs outside of its scroll box and covers the remainder of the page, at least in some browsers. Should the box be removed, the gallery given its own page, etc.? - 18:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Which browsers does the scroll box not work for? 19:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Goku's Voice Goku's voice in his Super Saiyan 3 (End) form has the wrong voice. In the series it was a deeper more serious tone, much like his Super Saiyan 4 form in the game and the series. They got his Super Saiyan 4 voice right, but they didn't get his Super Saiyan 3 voice right. It is just his normal Goku voice, no deepness to it at all. was this lazieness on the developers part? Ripto22475 22:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 Blast Combo In BT2, the characters could only fire Blast 2 after a regular punch and kick combo and doing so putted them out of the Max Power mode. In BT3, for the Blast Combo, characters can fire Blast 2 after Heavy Finish/Heavy Crush, Rolling Hammer, and other combo tecnique but they can't use it after punch and kick combo and using Blast Combo doesn't put them out of their Max Power mode. 05:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Right. So it's not a new move, it's just slightly different conditions. Also, it sometimes puts them out of max power, it just depends on the energy. Since this is a minor change, and definitely not a new attack, we should not be listing it as a new attack. 22:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Supreme Kai's and Piccolo's names at the tournament My BT3 is the PS2 version. Here says that their names are changed into Shin and Majunior, but in my game they don't. User:Super Saiyan 7 Somebody said that his version is the Wii and the names are ok. So maybe the names change only in the Wii version? Can anyone with the PS2 version try this too? Sandubadear (talk) 01:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I have Sparking Meteor and i can sure you his name is Shin thereBH Ouji (talk) 17:33, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Trivia "Goku explodes with a new attack special attack to stop Majin Buu" Would anyone be able to verify that this sentence from the Italian localization (taken from the last bullet under trivia) is an exact quote? Aside from the inconsistency involving Majin Buu, there's an extra "attack" and I want to know if it's supposed to be there. 14:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed the grammar issue. The author only mentions the character named as inconsistent, so I assume the "attack special attack" part was just a typo. 20:54, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Pose Where did this pose come from? A (t • ) :Looks like a winning pose after defeating the opponent. Just a guess based on having played the game a lot. 17:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Can't be, his winning pose has him readying instant transmission, and his story mode fight with Hiru. never uses it. A (t • ) 18:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC) It could just be him looking at the opponent. 03:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I guess I'll just have to find out how to camera works. A (t • ) Well, the closest I've got is in the starting frames of the Dragon Fist. — A (t • ) 01:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Photos So, should we have BT3 photos for everything, or no? A (t • ) 17:53, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? 22:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Should I add photos for everything in BT3 that isn't listed on its right page? I feel like adding Gogeta's ultimate impact. — A (t • ) :I don't understand what you are asking. What does it mean for something to be "listed on its right page", and what does that have to do with images? 01:49, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Forgot about this, guess I'll just leave this here. How many BT3 photos should we have? All of the major events. One of each article related to BT3. We have enough already. — A (t • ) Polls are interesting to look at, but keep in mind that they do not constitute a consensus if there is ever a dispute (not that that is the case here). The problem with them is that users can vote anonymously as many times as they like if they just cycle their IP address. 00:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that some time back, but I like to use them to so keep tallies of votes. But one of the problems is sometimes people will either forget what they voted for and revote, cheat, or vote without really discussing it. -- — A (t • ) 00:40, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. In very rare cases, like when there are 10 people on both sides of a very important issue with no single, clear, logical answer and no consensus after a month or two of discussion, we have had to go to a vote before. An example might be deciding between 4 images for Goku's infobox image. When we have to hold a vote that is going to be the ultimate deciding factor, we have a topic header for the question, then subtopic headers with the voting choices to put your signature as your vote. That way everyone only gets one vote, and we can doublecheck for any kind of cheating. 01:12, June 5, 2014 (UTC) : Thumbnail Why Vegetto Blue appears in the video's thumbnail? 02:39, July 30, 2017 (UTC)